Something to Say
by Ephemeral Dream
Summary: So how exactly does MOMO feel about Sakura? Here's a different spin. The writing may be bad and the whole thing's horrible. But, at least, it's a knew idea on MOMO's feelings.


Uhh, a little cute short in the life of MOMO. I guess it's a little crazy, but oh well.

--------------------------------------

"Sakura, today was really fun…"

MOMO smiled into the mirror as she talked to herself, well not herself, but Sakura. It might seem a little odd, but it wasn't hard to imagine there was another little girl being there, facing her, talking to her. And in fact, MOMO was no where near as sensitive to the subject of Sakura as the others thought she would be. In a way, she thought of Sakura as some sort of guardian angel watching over her. She knew it was silly, that realians weren't supposed to have guardian angels, and that even if they did, talking to a mirror probably wasn't the best way to communicate with them. Still, it had become her daily vigil to talk to the mirror and give Sakura an account of her day.

It hadn't started that long ago. One day she simply had looked into the mirror, and instead of seeing herself, for a moment she saw another girl. One exactly the same as her, except with earthy brown locks of hair and emerald eyes. And it started.

Oh, she had talked to Sakura before, asked the girl "what would you have done?" and told her "I bet you'd smile at that." But this was different, she realized. Those words had been said a little sadly in her mind and now, it was, well, different. She felt she had come to terms with herself.

Once, Sakura had been more like a ghost that haunted over her. That was when she had wanted to be Sakura for her daddy, when she had felt inferior to the girl. But that was past. She was Sakura in a way – she acknowledged that. But in that same way, Sakura was also MOMO. One and the same, yet two individuals; identical, yet completely and utterly different.

She finished recounting the day's events to her reflection. And paused for a moment, wondering if there was anything left she wished to tell Sakura. Was there something? Well, there was always something. But they couldn't be said…could they?

"I…it's that I…"

"I…"

"...don't want to be like you anymore, Sakura…"

The words seemed to form from her lips on their own, springing from her mouth as if they had been waiting since the day she had first opened her eyes to the world. Everything was spontaneous from this point. MOMO blushed and looked down, but words long unspoken still came out.

"N-not to say you weren't – aren't – a wonderful person, but just maybe…I'm a wonderful person, too. Daddy needed you, and so he made me, and so I was needed…but now that he's with you, he has you, he doesn't need the _you inside me_. And now…there are other people that need me.

"…That's okay with you…right?"

MOMO looked up slowly, hesitantly at herself once more, at Sakura once more. She held her breath and – Her reflection seemed to give her a smile all its own for a moment, though the face remained that of a twelve year old girl with light pink hair and golden, honey colored eyes. MOMO knew it was Sakura speaking…through her..._to her_.

"I knew it would be," she giggled and smiled, shaking her soft peach colored hair in delight.

There was a difference between knowing and believeing. She knew Sakura was dead. (Her programming kept her constantly aware of that and many other things.) But she believed Sakura was alive, inside MOMO, inside MOMO's human self, watching over her.

She leaned in close to the mirror and put a finger to her lips.

"Hey, don't tell anyone about this, they'll think I'm crazy."

MOMO turned from the mirror; unburdened from her thoughts and secrets, she felt lighter than ever before. However, one more thing still seemed to nag at her as she opened the door and stepped out of the room. She popped back in the room and looked at her reflection to say one last quick word.

"Hey Sakura, one more thing…"

"…"

"…Junior's mine!"

MOMO pulled her head out of the room, closed the door as quickly as possible, and ran down the hall as if really running away from a steaming Sakura. She blushed at the her own words, words that were so uncharacteristic of her. She felt a little guilty, but laughed at the face she imagined Sakura made in response to her declaration. It was partly true she figured, though partly a lie. Well, time had yet to tell…

--------------------------------------

Jr. and MOMO forever!

Was it cute? Do you think she's too crazy? Maybe a tad OOC? Oh wells, written on a small burst of inspiration, no continuing, but you might see a little something from me soon. No it's not written (at least not by me (oh, now I have your attention?)), but it should be interesting…

Review!


End file.
